


The Beginning of Half Her Life

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a throwaway line in 4x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Half Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smapdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/gifts), [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts), [tricerahops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricerahops/gifts), [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/gifts), [grelca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelca/gifts).



“Hey, Min?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I’m not sure how I feel about sex in the closet.”

“Ugh, Danny, just admit I rocked your world, okay?”

“You did,” he assured her, rolling towards her with an endearingly crooked smile on his face. “It’s just that I think I might have enjoyed it more if I hadn’t had shoes under my back.”

“Details, details,” she replied with an airy giggle that he couldn’t help laughing along with as she laid her head on his still-sweaty chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Min, but listen, can’t we please cuddle somewhere where I don’t have your black high heels with the red bottoms digging into my kidneys?”

Mindy sighed theatrically and rose to her feet, offering him her hand so that he could stand up and leading him back into the bedroom after she verified the well being of her Christian Louboutins.

“Do you have a T-shirt or something I can sleep in, by the way?”

“Um…actually…” Danny’s voice got a little sheepish and his ears turned slightly pink. “I actually have something for you, you know, to keep in the pink drawer.” He offered her a shopping bag and crossed his arms, looking down at his feet as he continued. “I, um, I don’t really know what size you wear but – well…”

Mindy opened the bag and produced a pale pink negligee and shiny pink jacket.

“I’m going to look past the part where you bought me a role-playing costume and say, yeah, Danny, this nightgown is pretty and looks like it’ll fit.” She shook her head. “I don’t even want to know where this Rizzo thing came from…”

“This from a woman who has a sex tape in which she’s dressed up like a Girl Scout.”

“Whatever, Danny, that was Tom’s idea, and he somehow thinks he can convince a woman he’s a virgin despite the fact that he used to be married, so we’re not exactly talking someone whose ideas about sex are at all normal.”

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t worry about it. I promise, I’ll do the _Grease_ thing if that’s what you really want. I just thought an office blow job would be kind of exciting, but I mean I guess I can wear a bad wig and a polyester jacket and try to talk like Didi Conn.”

Danny’s eyes darkened slightly and Mindy hid her grin. “Is that what you were…?”

“No, Danny, I got down on my knees in front of you because you dropped a pencil on the floor. Of _course_ that’s what I was going for.” 

“That’s, uh…that’s interesting.”

“Why’s that?” she asked innocently. “Something you’ve thought about before?”

“Mindy.”

“I mean, you’ve never _said_ anything to me about it…”

“Mindy.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be fair, really. I should make things up to you by doing a fantasy of yours, not a fantasy of mine.”

“A fantasy of…yours?” He gulped, and Mindy finally smirked.

“For a guy who was so sure I checked him out every time he wore a T-shirt…and I _didn’t_ , by the way, only when you wore the really tight ones, or the white ones that were see-through…you sure seem surprised.”

“I just…I mean, I wouldn’t expect that…huh.”

“I’ve sucked your dick before, Danny.”

“Well, yeah, but that was, like, you know…foreplay. Or a reciprocity thing. I never thought it was something you did because – or that it was something you thought about…”

She rolled her eyes, yanking the tag off the negligee and pulling it over her head as she spoke.

“God, men are so dumb. It _really_ never occurred to you to think I fantasized about going down on you? When I fantasize about literally everything and you know this about me?”

“I…” He broke off, flustered, and hurriedly put on his pajama bottoms and T-shirt. Mindy grinned again and shook her head, settling down onto the bed.

“You what, babe?”

“Tell me? Uh, you know…how the…fantasies…went?” He looked down at her hopefully, then sat down next to her when she patted the bed beside her.

“I mean, I could,” she said serenely. “Or, if you like…I could show you sometime.”

“You mean…”

“Danny, think about it. Between the two of us we own half the practice, everyone knows we’re dating, we have the most unprofessional staff ever, and your office door locks. If I suck you off at your desk, seriously, what’s the big deal?”

“Well, when you put it that way…it’s just, you know, maybe I used to fantasize about that, too.”

“Oh, you did, did you? Wanna tell _me_ how _that_ went?”

“Um. Well. It’s a little embarrassing…”

“Oh my God, was I wearing a Rizzo costume?”

“No! No, you were wearing – you know – the same kind of thing you always do. Colorful, loud…tight skirt…and you came into my office to give me a hard time about something and then – well, I don’t know exactly what, but then you were just, uh, doing your thing, and I…”

Danny was blushing furiously – ridiculously so for a man who’d been unabashedly naked just a few minutes before – and Mindy laughed.

“Wait, so one minute I’m yelling at you and the next minute I’m blowing you? How does that even work?”

“It’s a fantasy, Mindy; it works…differently from real life.”

“I’m sorry, I require a little more realism from my fantasies.”

“Oh, yeah, because Michael Fassbender randomly showing up in Manhattan to propose marriage to you is incredibly realistic.”

“If you had ever listened to me explain that fantasy in its entirety, you’d understand that it is _completely_ plausible.”

“Excuse me for not having two hours to devote to listening to my girlfriend explain in elaborate detail exactly how she wants to sleep with someone else.”

Mindy was about to retort when she recognized the slight hint of hurt in his voice and wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder instead.

“It’s just a fantasy, Danny. It helps me get through things that are boring. I’d fantasize about you except…I don’t have to anymore. I used to, though, all the time.” She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “And I really will tell you about it one of these days, if you want to hear, but it’s getting late and you kind of wore me out in there. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Mmm. Do you have clothes for tomorrow?”

“I’ll make it work,” she told him definitively. “I want to be with you tonight.”

“Okay. Me too,” he said with a lazy smile, standing and offering her his hand so that she could get up and they could both get into bed.

“I love you, Danny,” Mindy murmured into his side as she snuggled close.

“Me too, Min,” he answered, his arm wrapping heavily around her. “Hey, listen, I’m sorry it took me so long to come around on the whole…stuff…thing. Please don’t think it means I don’t love you.”

“I know,” she said gently. “I just need you to be in this with me. And to believe I’m in it with you.” She leaned up to catch his lips in a soft kiss. “Because I promise I am.”

\--

Danny spent most of next day both hoping Mindy would follow through on her offer and terrified that she would. Officially, yes, he came down on the side of That’s Unprofessional, Mindy, but – well, it _had_ been a fantasy of his for longer than he wanted to admit, even to himself. And so, when five o’clock rolled around and Mindy had made no more contact with his penis than was usual at the office, he was a little regretful, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was relieved.

It wasn’t a big deal. If he really wanted a blow job, she’d roll her eyes and complain a little, but she’d do it. It’d feel just as good at home, where they could get comfortable on the couch or the bed, as here, which was, after all, his place of business.

“Danny Castellano, I cannot _believe_ you told the office that I took the afternoon off to get a pedicure! First of all, my time off is mine and I don’t have to justify it to you, and second of all – ughhhh, what a narc!”

“What? Min, I – wait, you’ve been in the office all afternoon…”

Mindy eyes had just the slightest gleam of suggestion as she rolled them theatrically.

“Yeah, _that’s_ what you were supposed to tell everyone. Ugh. What is _wrong_ with you? Are you just completely incapable of being a normal, compassionate person, or something?”

“Mindy. I really – ”

“Castellano, I am _begging_ you. Please, please, _please_ find something that makes you less grouchy because _I cannot live like this_.”

“I’m not that grouchy!”

“Ugh. Yes, you are.” She sighed. “Look, you can’t tell _anyone_ , but…well, maybe I can help.”

“What are you talking about? Min, I’m really not that grouchy!”

Mindy sighed again and, with a couple of furtive side glances, closed and locked his office door and – oh.

“Look, Dr. Castellano, I just need you not to be such a grump all the time and be nice to everyone. Me, especially.” She walked over to the desk, smoothed her skirt (loud, colorful print and so tight he was pretty sure he could identify the pattern on her panties as well), and took a deep breath before kneeling down next to his chair. Another deep breath and she’d grabbed hold of both of the chair’s arms and swiveled it around until he was facing her.

“If you tell anyone, I will kill you,” she said, calmly and resolutely, and she reached for his belt buckle.

She opened his pants nimbly and without fanfare, pushing them just far enough down his thighs that she could get at his dick. A split second and then her mouth was on him, sucking so aggressively that his head was swimming.

“Fuck, Mindy,” he gasped, fighting the overwhelming instinct to thrust his hips toward her mouth. She made as if to reply, but her mouth was muffled and all he registered was the feel of her vibrating throat against the head of his cock. She wasn’t making any effort to tease or to draw things out, either – she was going in for the kill and he was down for the count.

“Mindy. Mindy, I - ” His voice broke off in a tremor, but she surely had to know what he meant. Without pausing in her endeavor, she looked up at him and nodded, eyes fixed on his face as he moaned and let go.

Mindy lingered a moment as Danny caught his breath and his heart slowed down, and then when his general consciousness returned, he offered her a hand to help her up.

“So how was I?” she asked, teasingly, fastening his pants and perching cheerfully on his lap. “I mean, on a scale of one to total fantasy, how’d I do?”

“I dunno, maybe a seven…” he said, relishing the outrage on her face before it had even appeared. “Kidding, kidding! That was terrific, Min. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ for putting up with my fiscal irresponsibility and sneaky exes.”

“Hey, I knew what I was getting myself into when we got together. I came to this with my eyes wide open.” He paused. “You really have to pay your taxes, though. And file your return every year. Get an accountant. Hell, share the practice accountant.”

“I don’t understand why I have to pay taxes anyway.”

“Come on, yes you do.”

“I’m serious, Danny, all Homeland Security does is try to cockblock me at the Empire State Building.”

“And let’s be real, Min, that’s a full-time job.”


End file.
